The Shadowlands
The Shadowlands, officially The Shadowlands of Kregon, is a province of the Federal Republic of Lodamun and is geographically its largest province expanding deep into the Kalistani and Sorbanikan Peaks. Because the Shadowlands is also Lodamun's only inland Province, it is disconnected from Lodamun's large shipping industry and instead has to rely on its large Farming and Financial Services industries. The Shadowlands shares a border with three nations, Kalistan, Baltusia and Valruzia. Economy Farming The Shadowlands Farming sector primarily undertaken in Kregon Plateau, an area which is has perfect agricultural conditions due to the large source of water provided by the Lindar River. This Plateau is one of the most intensely farmed regions in the world which produces a variety of crops. These crops are sent to other Provinces in Lodamun such as Golavia and Norstavan to be shipped across the world. However, as these crops are not used to produce any higher-earning goods in the Shadowland's, these farms generally earn a poor income, which contributes to the large inequality problems which the Shadowland's face. Financial Services The Shadowland's urban centres (Shadow City, Darro Lake and the Southern Metropolitan District) are also the home of Lodamun's large financial sector. Lodamun always had a strong financial sector, however this was significantly bolstered when the Karav's relocated to The Shadowlands in the 36th century. This has brought much wealth to the Shadowland's urban centers, however, it has also been pointed to as the primary reason for The Shadowland's cultural decline, where the only source of culture from these center's is from religious groups. Culture and Society Overview The Shadowland's faces a big disconnect from its rural and urban citizens. The farms and rural village of the Shadowlands are full of hard-working, down-to-earth farmers who are primarily concerned with the well-being of their families. This contrast's with the big cities like Shadow City and Daro Lake where their is large casino's, brothels and other forms of entertainment for those fortunate enough to be able to afford it. The large cities are dominated by the Financial Sector full of individuals trying to make a name for themselves in a crowded industry. The biggest concern for all of the Shadowland's residents is the role of the military. Rural Villages want a small military who are less likely to interfere with their simple lifestyle, while Urban Centres generally want a bigger one to protect them from religious-motivated attacks. Religion The Shadowland's culture has historically been dominated by religious struggles, even more than Lodamun itself. Fort Karav (Now known as Shadow City) was the birthplace of Lodamese Nationalism in the 36th century, and was named a holy city who purged all non-nationalists. Many Non-Nationalists fled to the Kalistani and Sorbanikan mountain ranges and formed encampments, where their religions were combined and mixed into The Way of The Shadow. These Non-Nationalists became the Shadow-Cultists. In the 39th century Shadow City was reclaimed by the Shadow Cultists where all religion is currently all treated equally. Karavs The Shadowlands were also the home to the Karav family who settled there in the 36th Century. They formed Fort Karav, and built the Financial Service Sector that The Shadowlands is well-known for today. Many believed that the Karav's used their vast wealth in order to control the Lodamese Economy, in order to maintain the Nationalistic Regime. The Karav's fled Lodamun in the 39th century after their assets were seized by the United Alliance to regain democratic control over the country. History Governors During the Federal Republic of Lodamun Era Category:Lodamun